Pokemon: Golden saga 3: Heroes & Huckleberries
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: part three of my mini-series, Red and Gold, try and stop the impending doom that has befallen the pokemon realm  lemon
1. 9 Soul

**1 Soul**

A Ho-oh flies towards a mountain known as Mt. Silver, the bird carries two passengers. The Ho-oh's wing beats release warm glowing specks of majesty, the specks float down to the ground melting the snow and warming the ground.

The Pokémon lands atop the peak of Mt. Silver and the two passengers disembark. The two Trainers gather up a worn and cold Quilava holding two hats in its mouth. One of the boys, the taller of the two, unzips his jacket, takes the Quilava and places it inside of his jacket. The other boy gathers up a satchel full of items. With both of them finished they remount the Ho-oh and fly off towards the new area of this amalgam of the world that used to be Hoenn.


	2. 10 Heart

**2 Heart**

"Where are we going?" Red asks.

"You know where Canalave city was?" I ask back.

"Yes of course, after route two eighteen, but it was destroyed in the cataclysm" Red says hugging me.

"It was, but one house survived and for the past two years I've lived there, you can see the whole world from there, the view is breathtaking. Well, up here is better but my house is pretty epic" I say cuddling into the hug.

We fly to my house with me checking on my Quilava every five minutes or so to make sure that it is hanging on to life and consciousness. Twenty or so minutes of breathtaking views later we arrive at my house, landing I jump off of Ho-oh and rush inside. Red follows behind shortly after, with my Ho-oh trailing behind.

"Hang on boy," I say putting Quilava on my personal healing machine, "Red can you press that button on your side please."

"This one?" Red asks pointing to a green button.

"Yes" I say and Red presses it.

The machine starts to run and I return my Ho-oh to its pokéball, and return the necklace to its rightful place around my neck. Turning, Red throws my damp bag at me, which I had thought I lost.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaim, "I thought I lost this forever."  
>"Why? What's in there?" Red asks walking up towards me and starts to open my bag.<p>

"Well, firstly, it has my laptop, a Leppa Book Air, running snow Absol 10. And secondly, it has a jar of my favourite fruit Huckleberries!" I say pushing Red's hand away and taking out a jar packed with the tiny red berries.

"What?" red says puzzled.

"Do you even know what these are?" I ask and red shakes his head, "come with me."

I lead Red out of my house to the back side where three plants are growing, these three plants are Huckleberry plants. And they are bearing fruit, and to boot it's ripe!

"These, my friend, are huckleberry plants" I say showing him, "and these," I say grabbing the fruit, "are huckleberries, here try some!"

"Okay, if you say so" Red says reluctantly taking about fifteen berries in his hand and pours them into his mouth.

Red chews the berries for a few seconds before a smile grows across his face. I smile back and pop a few berries into my mouth.

"Yum, those are delicious. Where did you get these?" red asks.

"I found them behind this house. I suppose when Hoenn collided with Sinnoh the Huckleberry seeds came up to the surface and started to grow" I say shrugging.

"Gold," Red asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Do you think we can do anything to stop the chaos that is going on?"

"Of course we can, we just have to try."

"What?"

"We have to go into the heart of distortion world. And calm Giratina." I say returning to the front door.

"Now?" Red asks.

"Of course not, we need to be well rested. Especially after what happened; I mean we fell down a mountain and nearly froze" I say entering my house.

"Sigh… okay, we'll sleep then."

"You'll have to sleep on the couch actually, I don't have a spare bed, or I suppose you could sleep in the bed with me…" I say coyly.

"Umm, I'll…" Red stammers blushing.

"Just to let you know now, I sleep in just boxers" I say smirking.

"Honestly, I'd prefer… to sleep in a bed, regardless" Red replies quietly.

"Fine, see you soon," I smile romantically, "I'm hitting the sack."

"Naw, I'm coming too" Red Yawns.

"Kay" I say beginning to climb the stairs.

I lead Red into my room, and I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. Coming out of the bathroom I notice that Red has gotten undressed and climbed into the _middle_ of the bed and is pretending to be asleep. Smirking I pounce onto him from the doorway of the bathroom. Red fails to keep his composure and blushes ferociously and laughs wildly.

"That was very fun" I exclaim smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose" red sighs happily.

"Move yourself, you are hogging the whole bed" I say climbing under the covers.

Red shuffles over to the left hand side of the bed. And I take up the right hand side. Lying on my back Red kind of snuggles up to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and straddling my leg with his.

"You're warm" Red mumbles looking at my face. Although, in the gloom it's hard to tell what his expression is.

"So are you" I reply, caressing his hair and kissing him lightly. "Now, we've got a big day ahead of us, let's go to sleep."

Red doesn't reply but he slightly nods his head. After a while Red's breathing becomes regular and the hypnotic sound soon leads me into my own world of dreams.


	3. 11 Water

**3 Water**

I am dreaming, of what specifically I don't know. I am just underwater, not drowning per say, just underwater, and I am not wet either. Anyways, floating there in the water, not being wet, I start to have a sensation that I am being sucked down into the abyssal depths of the dark waters.

I awake with a shudder and reclose my eyes trying to fall asleep. But, I can't, as an intriguing sensation registers in my mind. It feels like I am getting blown but as far as I can tell, that is impossible since no one except for Red…_wait a minute, where is he, he's not beside me. Shoot, I wonder._ I ponder, wanting to open my eyes. I open them, looking directly at the ceiling doesn't help much, so I look down and I see… my arm, and the hair of Red bobbing up and down slightly. I move my hand to confirm that it is actually Red. It is. Red looks at me by looking up with his eyes, through the parts in his messy hair.

"What the heck are you doing" I yawn.

Red doesn't stop sucking and bobbing to reply and continues with what he is doing. After about a half a minute the pleasure becomes almost unbearable and my hand involuntarily clenches on the other pillow that Red slept his head on.

"Oh… that feels… so good…" I moan my eyes half closing, "Wait… Stop!" I fail to be assertive.

Red doesn't stop sucking my length, but, he takes it deeper into his mouth, which sends more pangs of pleasure through me. As time passes Red's speed increases, as does my pleasure and the intensity of my uncontrollable moans. My hips buck and Red bites down painfully and I wince in pain. Red hasn't hurt me as far as I can tell, Red moves tongue up and down my length 'apologetically'. I moan, and my hips buck again, and Red expected it as he doesn't bite me again.

"Stop…I'm about to…" I moan ecstatically.

Red quickens his speed and depth and I can feel that the end is near. Red smirks as he makes an up stroke, and I see sheen of the pre orgasm wetness is coating me and Reds mouth and Lips. Red continues sucking and I close my eyes as my length twitches. My hips buck and with a gasp of pleasure I orgasm in Red's mouth violently. He takes the initial shot in his mouth, and backing off, the second shot hits him in his face and is followed by a loud moan from me. Red pauses and a quizzical look washes across his face, I think he's waiting to see if there's more. There isn't. Red swallows, and I wince at this for some reason; Red goes back down and cleans me up.

He rejoins me back up at my head, still with my cum slowly running down his face. I kiss him and I can taste me on his lips. We become entangled in each other as we make out. After a while I break it off.

"We need to get going, Red!" I exclaim, rolling out of my bed.


	4. 12 Distortion

**4 Distortion**

Red and I fly across the sky towards Mt. Coronet on my Ho-oh. We spent about an hour getting ready for this adventure, although, only twenty minutes were used to prepare our Pokémon. Red Is hugging me tightly from behind, his warm body is comforting and I take pleasure from it as where we are going to go will not be.

` We arrive atop Mt. Coronet on spear pillar, the broken pillars are bent unnaturally and an eerie black rain falls from the sky around the swirling vortex that is Distortion world. Red and I dismount my bird; I return it to its pokéball and we step through the portal.

Distortion world is different than I imagined, and it's a surprise that Lucas survived in here at all. The absence of sound is very eerie, as is the absence of wind. I walk forward, not letting my fear show. Red follows reluctantly slightly shivering. We walk towards some really weird plant life and it disappears much to my surprise. We walk onward, through where the plants just were.

A platform hovers just beyond us separated by a small gap, we jump across and the platform starts to sink. The platform stops a hundred feet below and a new pathway appears, we jump across and follow the single person wide walkway.

We reach the end of the pathway and a cry shouts out from an unknown location. Red quivers and shrinks behind me, I cringe as well. Tensing, I grab a pokéball from my bag, waiting.

"What now?" Red whispers.

"I don't know" I reply.

As if to answer our puzzlement a pokémon swoops out from below us, Red falls backward, grabbing me as he falls, and I come down because of that, and land on him.

The pokémon that shocked us is Giratina the renegade pokémon, he is being ridden by Silver, Giovanni's son. The Giratina swipes its ethereal talons at us and knocks us off the ledge.

We fall.


End file.
